castleage_hodfandomcom-20200213-history
Oracle
=The Oracle= The Oracle offers special services for favor points! She can also summon special units for your army!' Complete the offer below to get more favor points. This is where you can buy monthly specials and five other additional offerings. *Formula is Your level X 2,000 gold. At the bottom of the Oracle page, you will find ways to buy favor points. 'Monthly Specials ' Every month, the Oracle offers four "special items", most often a new Guardian and some related equipment. 'Latest Offer:' Voltair | | | |} :*Bonuses listed are Passive Bonuses granted for that item while the specific Guardian is Active. 'Demi Gods' '''''Demi Gods are the Castle Age: Heart of Darkness world's three deities. Each one is tied to a stat, and every 24 or 48 hours, you may receive a blessing from one to gain demi-points and a stat point of the their alignment. 'Angelus' Revered as the First Nosferatu. While allvampires pay homage to his might, Angelus is distinguished rather for his silver tongue and hypnotic charisma. Once every 24 hours Rewards: +1 Energy, 100 Angelus Demi Points Angelus Demi Points Rewards: *400 - Vampiric Helm (3 Attack 3 Defense) *900 - Vampiric Ring (3 Attack 2 Defense) 'Mephistopheles' :This article is about the Demi God of Heart of Darkness. For the villain of the original Castle Age, see Alpha Mephistopheles. Worshiped by many as the King of Demons.A Behemoth of insumountable power, he rules his domain with an iron fist and is feared by all for his ruthless reputation. Once every 24 hours Rewards: +1 Attack, 100 Mephistopheles Demi Points Mephistopheles Demi Points Rewards: *400 - Demonic Band (1 Attack 2 Defense) *900 - Demonic Blade (7 Attack 6 Defense) 'Azeron' :This article is about the Demi God of Heart of Darkness. For Demi-Power of the original Castle Age, see Azeron. Walking the line between light and darkness, Azeron sees into the hearts of both the righteous and the wicked. For those seeking atonement for a life of sin, he is often seen as the last of hope for redemption. Once every 48 hours Rewards: +1 Stamina, 200 Azeron Demi Points Azeron Demi Points Rewards: *400 - Vengeance Pendant (3 Attack 4 Defense) *900 - Vengeance Greaves (3 Attack 4 Defense) 'Demi-Rewards Chart ' 'Notes ' *According to the game text after finishing the Portside Tavern special mission in Catalyst, Angelus is the king of vampires who was defeated and sealed by Azeron long ago. *Mephistopheles is a central villain in the original Castle Age. He was supposedly defeated by the hero in Ivory City but is seemingly implied to be immortal by infecting and taking over the bodies of his vanquishers according to Fire II's quest intro. *Azeron is also a demi god in the original Castle Age. *There is a cap of 1000 demi points in place. However, you can go over this by gaining additional demi points by attacking and/or looting monsters. If you decide to gain a blessing from a demi god with over 1000 demi points, it will reset it's count to 1000.